


Hurricanepaw's Gift

by FiveDollarMixtape



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her birth, Hurricanekit gets a curse from a tom named Foxstar.  This curse has been passed down in her Clan since its creation.  Cats from other Clans, and even in her own Clan, reject her.  Will she be able to use her power for the good of her Clan? And will her Clanmates accept her? (Changing story name and Hurricanepaw's warrior name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse of Storm?

A small, gray she kit sat in the center of a clearing.  Her eyes were blue, and she was looking around in curiosity.  Other forms were starting to appear, forms of cats of all sizes with all colors of fur.  They could have been normal, except for the wisdom glowing in their eyes, and the stars in their fur.  Some of the cats were transparent, long forgotten by the living.  These new cats looked down at the small kit, whose eyes glittered with interest.  A tom with red fur, like a foxes, padded forward to the kit.  The tip of his tail was white, then black, then red again.  His amber eyes looked pained, as if he was feeling sympathy for the kit before him.  

“Who are you?” the kit asked, looking up at the tall cat.  The tom chuckled and bent his head to look at the kit.  
  
“I am Foxstar, the former leader of the clan you are about to join, StormClan.  But I was different than most clan leaders.  I had a special power.”  His eyes flashed with sympathy, but only for a heartbeat.  “One that I will pass down to you, if you are willing to accept it.”  

The kit looked into Foxstar’s eyes.  “Why wouldn’t I want it? I could help my friends and family with it!” she purred.

Foxstar nodded.  “I understand.” He looked up at the stars, and began the ceremony as if he had known the words his whole life.  “I, Foxstar, former bearer of the Curse of Storm, pass this power down to this kit.”  His gaze shifted to the kit in front of him.  “She has accepted this fate, and Storm approves of my choice.”  Foxstar bent his head and touched noses with the kit.  The tip of her tail turned the same pattern as Foxstar’s tail.  “Run with the stars, young one.”  The kit slowly disappeared, her eyes the last to leave, staying there for only a heartbeat.  
  
 **MEANWHILE BLAHBLAHBLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH**

“Longfur! You have two beautiful kits!” A black and white she cat purred, watching the two newborns.  She padded to the entrance of the den, yowling to the clan.  “One tom and one she kit!” the clan cheered in relief and happiness.  After the long and grueling wait, they had kept a clanmate and had gained two new ones.  One tom came rushing to the den, his green eyes glittering with happiness and relief.  He had dark gray fur with a few white spots sprinkled on his pelt.    
  
“Can I see them?” He asked.  The she cat purred, closing her amber eyes.    
  
“You’re the father! Do you think I’d say no, Lightningstrike?” she stepped to the side and let the tom slip into the den.    
  
“Thanks, Shadowsplash,”  Lightningstrike meowed, rushing into the den.  He purred when he saw his mate and kits.  He laid down behind Longfur, wrapping his tail around hers.  “They’re beautiful, it definitely comes from you.”  Longfur purred and watched her kits, her eyes widening when she looked at the tail of the she kit.    
  
“Lightningstrike….her tail,” She whispered.  Longfur looked over and his eyes widened as well.  “She….has the Curse of Storm….” Lightningstrike meowed.    
  
He jumped up and yowled “YES! BEST KIT EVER!” Longfur sweatdropped (a/n you were expecting a different reaction weren’t you?  and I wrote this a really long time ago so my writing style is different now don't judge me).    
  
“We still have to name them…” Lightningstrike looked at the tom.  He had dark gray fur with a few black spots.    
  
“How about Scratchkit?” he asked.  Longfur thought about it, and nodded.  She looked at the she kit.    
  
“Let’s name this one….Hurricanekit."


	2. Breaking the News

Lightningstrike paused outside the opening of a cave.  The whole camp was a cave, and they used the chambers as their dens.  There was only one entrance; it was also the only light source in the whole camp.  The crescent moon shot down, lighting the cave with a soft, silver glow.  

Lightningstrike took a deep breath and called out to his leader.  “Snowstar?” He asked softly.  

“Come in,” came a voice from inside the stone chamber.  Lightningstrike padded inside, looking at a small, pure white she cat.  Her eyes were a strange golden color.  She had a small paws, and looked delicate.  “Lightningstrike,” She purred.  “How is Longfur? And the kits?”

“They’re all fine.  They’re sleeping.”  the warrior replied.  “Actually, I came to talk to you about one of the kits.”  Snowstar sat up, yawning.  

“Is there something wrong with them?” she asked with concern.  She always cared about kits, they were the most energetic part of the clan.  

“I don’t know if I could say that.  It’s the she kit, Hurricanekit.  She… she has the Curse of Storm.”  Lightningstrike explained.  Snowstar sighed.  

“I knew that it would come soon.  I must tell the clan about this.” The clans leader looked at the tom, and father, in front of her. “Lightningstrike,  this will also ruin your reputation as well.  You are the deputy,” Snowstar meowed.  

Lightningstrike sat up proudly.  “There is nothing wrong with my daughter.  She shares a power that the clans creator once had to bear.  I have nothing but pride for her.”  Snowstar nodded, feeling the same way that her deputy did.  

Snowstar stood up and left the den, calling the clan together.  “Let all cats able to recognize the curse join under the stars.” She called.  At their leader’s call, the cats of the clan gathered.  Snowstar waited until all of her warriors gathered, standing next to her deputy, who had slipped out of the den after her.

“As you already know, we have two new cats in StormClan.  Their names are Scratchkit and Hurricanekit.”  The clan cheered at the news.  After a while, the leader raised her tail for silence.  “The reason I have gathered you here is Hurricanekit.  She now bears the Curse of Storm.” murmuring broke out among the clan.  “The poor kit” echoed around the cave multiple times.  “The Curse of Storm has been passed down from generation to generation.  This means that she will have a high status among the clan as soon as she becomes a warrior.”  
  
“And what about the other clans? What will we tell them?” a warrior called out.  

“There is no need to tell the other clans, other than the news of two new kits in our clan.  We will not tell the other clans about the Curse until Hurricanekit is an apprentice.”  The leader meowed.  Many cats nodded in agreement.  “That is all.”  Snowstar padded back to her den, and Lightningstrike headed to the nursery.  

Hurricanekit and Scratchkit were sleeping peacefully.  Longfur looked up when Lightningstrike padded in.  “What did Snowstar say?”

“She said that for now, we will only tell the other clans that two new kits have been born.  When Hurricanekit is an apprentice, they will tell everyone that she has the Curse of Storm.”

Longfur nodded, and laid her head down.   _Foxstar...I hope you knew what you were doing when you gave the curse to Hurricanekit…_  With that final thought, Longfur fell asleep.


	3. Suddenly, Apprentices, Everywhere

Hurricanekit woke up at midnight, her mother gently shaking her with her paw.  “Hurricanekit, Scratchkit, come on! You can’t be late for your apprentice ceremony!” Hurricanekit opened up her eyes.  In the time since she was born, she had grown a lot.  She had learned about the hate that some clans might feel about her, since she had the Curse of Storm.  Her mother and father always called it her ‘gift’.  

Her mother saw that she was awake and licked her head, in between the ears.  Hurricanekit ducked away, but was caught again with her mother’s tail.  “You need to look nice for your ceremony,” Longfur purred.  She licked her kits fur until it gleamed in the moonlight, turning her pale gray fur silver.  The black and white tip of her tail was smooth and shiney, the white part gleaming and the black part shining.  

Hurricanekit stood up, watching her brother wake up slowly.  Before he was fully awake, Longfur gave him the same treatment before his gray and black fur gleamed as well.  Longfur stepped back, approving in her work on the kits.  “I’m proud of both of you, you know that?”  She purred.  Lightningstrike stuck his head through the entrance to the nursery.  “Snowstar is about to call the meeting,” he meowed.  Longfur nodded and padded outside the den, her kits following.   _Finally! I’m going to be an apprentice! Who will my mentor be?_

As Snowstar saw the two kits, she called the clan together.  Once the clan had gathered, she began.

“Today, two kits are becoming apprentices.  They have waited six moons, and learned about the clan and the warrior code.  Today they will begin their training as warriors of StormClan.”  She looked down at the two kits.  “Scratchkit, come forward.”  

Scratchkit stood up, and padded towards his leader.  “From this day forward, until he has become a warrior, this cat (A/N wow….cat isn’t a word according to Google Docs…) shall be known as Scratchpaw.  Fallenblade,” Snowstar called out into the crowd.  A she cat with silver paws and black fur stepped forward.  Her eyes were a deep red.  “You had a great mentor in Lightningstrike.  I trust you to pass on all you learned to Scratchpaw.”  

Fallenblade nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice.  Then they stepped back into the crowd of cats, towards the front.  “Hurricanekit,” The leader called.  Hurricanekit padded towards her leader.  “From this day forward, until she has become a warrior, will be known as Hurricanepaw.  As the cat who must bear the Curse of Storm, you will have a high status in the clan when you become a warrior.  For this reason, I will be your mentor.”  No cat was surprised.  Usually, a senior warrior trained the cat with the Curse, but Hurricanepaw was also the daughter of the deputy.  Snowstar and Hurricanepaw touched noses, and the clan started cheering.  

“Scratchpaw! Hurricanepaw! Scratchpaw! Hurricanepaw!” they yowled.  The clan padded up to the new apprentices, giving them congratulations.  Most of the cats went to Scratchpaw, then back to their duties.  Hurricanepaw was used to this.  Even though they were clanmates, many cats still didn’t trust her because of the Curse.  Some cats came up to her though, the others believed that it was an honor to have the Curse since it came from the first leader.  

An apprentice, named Sandpaw, came up to Hurricanepaw.  She was a cat with a pale ginger pelt, and blazing green eyes.  She had a twin sister, Smallpaw, but Smallpaw was one of the cats that hated her.  “Hurricanepaw! Come on, I already have a nest ready for you!” she meowed.  Snowstar came up behind the apprentices.

“Come on Hurricanepaw, I want to start your training as soon as possible.  Hurricanepaw nodded looked at Sandpaw.  

“Show me when I get back, okay?” Sandpaw nodded and ran to the apprentice’s den.   Hurricanepaw raced to the entrance of the camp, reaching it in a second.  Snowstar followed, leading the way out of the camp.  

When they reached the outside, Hurricanepaw sped around at her fastest speed.  That’s what the Curse of Storm was.  It gave any cat the power to go as fast as the speed of winds in a hurricane.  Hurricanepaw didn’t understand why people hated her for this, it was just speed.  She stopped after a minute and looked at Snowstar.

Snowstar stood and stretched.  “Let’s begin your training.”


	4. Training Begins

Hurricanepaw watched her mentor.  They were a quarter moon into her training, and they were practicing battle moves.  This was their first lesson in battle.  “You have an advantage in battle, Hurricanepaw.  Speed is better than strength in many ways.” Snowstar meowed.

“Is that why cats hate me? Because I’m fast?” her mentor nodded.  

“I want to make sure that you use that ability to your advantadge.  You are already used to your power, so this should be easy.” Snowstar suddenly attacked her apprentice, or where her apprentice  _was._   Hurricanepaw was now standing behind her mentor, ready for another attack.  Snowstar turned around. She purred at the sight of her apprentice.  

“You have good control over your power.” Hurricanepaw purred at the praise.  “You need to learn some battle techniques, so come over here.”  Hurricanepaw padded over to her mentor.  

Snowstar showed her some techniques and Hurricanepaw copied them, having to start over to perfect them a few times.  Snowstar nodded with approval.  “Let’s go back to camp.  When we get there, you can have a piece of fresh kill,” Hurricanepaw nodded and padded back to camp with her mentor and leader.  They leapt down into camp and Hurricanepaw raced towards the fresh kill pile.

Scratchpaw watched as his sister raced to the fresh kill pile like a blur.  She picked out a mouse and padded over to where the apprentices ate.  “Hey, Scratchpaw, aren’t you gonna eat something?” Hurricanepaw asked.  

“I didn’t catch anything, so Fallenblade isn’t letting me eat anything.” Scratchpaw meowed.  He looked at her mouse, and his stomach growled softly.  

“Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse join under the stars!” a voice called.  Hurricanepaw quickly ate the rest of her mouse and went over to gather with the rest of the clan.  Snowstar sat on top of a boulder in the camp, waiting for the cats to gather.  Once all the cats had gathered, Snowstar began.

“As you all know, the Gathering is tonight.  This is the Gathering where we will share the news of the Curse of Storm.”  The cats nodded in agreement.  “The cats that will go with me will be Fallenblade, Scratchpaw, Smallpaw, Hurricanepaw, Lightningstrike, Sandpaw, Longfur, Shadowsplash, Thunderstrike, and Cloudfall.”  The cats named went over to the entrance, the leader following.  Snowstar looked at Hurricanepaw.  

“Don’t rush ahead,” She meowed simply before speeding off, the cats rushing after her.  
 


	5. The News Spreads

Snowstar led the way to River’s Peak, her cats trailing behind her.  Hurricanepaw had no problem keeping up with her fast leader.  Scratchpaw, on the other paw, was lagging behind.  Hurricanepaw stayed with her brother, watching as he struggled.  Sandpaw flashed the two siblings a look, giving Scratchpaw a look of pity.  When they reached River’s Peak, Snowstar stopped and faced her clan.  

“Don’t tell anyone about Hurricanepaw, most of them will find out on their own.”  Her clan nodded, and she led the way down the slope to River’s Peak.  

River’s Peak was the most beautiful place that Hurricanepaw had ever seen.  She thought that the place looked familiar, but she didn’t remember where she had seen it before.  A huge boulder was sticking out of the earth, a few cats talking near it.  Snowstar padded to join them.  They were right next to a glittering river.  

A white she cat with a black paw came up to Hurricanepaw.  Her blue eyes looked as if they were blind.  “Hi! I’m Featherpaw of LightningClan, who are you?” Featherpaw asked.  “Hurricanepaw of StormClan.”  She meowed to the strange cat.  Featherpaw nodded.

“The name fits a cat of StormClan,” Featherpaw meowed, flicking her tail.  Featherpaw turned her head to look at Scratchpaw, who was sitting next to his sister.  “Who are you?” the she cat asked.

“I’m Scratchpaw of StormClan, Hurricanepaw’s brother.” He replied.  Featherpaw nodded.  “Do you like StormClan?” she asked.  

“That’s a strange question, why wouldn’t we?” Scratchpaw meowed.  Hurricanepaw stayed silent.  She liked her clan and all, it’s just that she wanted to be treated like a normal cat by them.  She hated that a lot of cats in her clan acted like she didn’t exist.  

“Do you like LightningClan?” Hurricanepaw asked.  “Yes! It’s the best clan! No offence,” Featherpaw meowed.  Hurricanepaw shook her head.  “None taken.  Every cat thinks that their clan is the best,” she meowed smartly.  

“How long have you two been in training?” Featherpaw meowed.  “I’ve been in it for a quarter moon.”  Scratchpaw and Hurricanepaw looked at each other.   _This cat talks a lot…_ Hurricanepaw thought.  “It’s the same for us.”

“Let all cats gather below the Rock of Stars!” a cat called out.  All cats turned to face the large boulder, looking up at the four leader of the clans.  Snowstar sat proudly on the rock, the moonlight turning her fur silver.  Strikestar, the leader of LightningClan, sat next to her.  His gray fur turned silver, his black spots turned gray.  His green eyes blazed like a fire.  Leafstar, the leader of CloudClan, her silver and gray fur dancing in the wind.  Her amber eyes glowed as she looked down at the cats.  Windstar, the leader of TornadoClan, stood up on the rock.  His black and white fur groomed so that it shined.  His brown eyes were set as he called the cats together.

“I will start the gathering with the news of TornadoClan,” He meowed, his deep voice echoing.  His news stated of a new medicine cat apprentice, and a dead elder.  The next cat to go was Leafstar.  She shared news of a new warrior.  Strikestar shared the news of Featherpaw’s apprenticeship, and of a warrior becoming an elder.  Snowstar was the last to go.  

“We have two new apprentices, Scratchpaw under the training of Fallenblade, and Hurricanepaw under my own training.”  The other cats muttered a little at this, a clan leader rarely took an apprentice.  “Six moons ago, I told you of the birth of two kits.  I didn’t share one thing about one of the kits, Hurricanekit.” Snowstar continued.  “She has the Curse of Storm.  As the deputy’s daughter and the cat who must bear the curse, I have taken her as my apprentice.”  She finished.  Featherpaw looked confused, and looked at Hurricanepaw.  “Curse of Storm? What’s that?” she asked.  A warrior of LightningClan came up to Hurricanepaw and growled.  “Featherpaw, stay away from this piece of scum.  She’s dangerous.” He growled.  “StarClan gave me the Curse because they knew that I could control it.  You trusted Foxstar, so why not trust his decision of the cat he passed it onto?” Hurricanepaw asked, her blue eyes blazing.  The tom blinked at looked at Featherpaw.  “Come on, the clan is leaving.”  He turned around and left the three apprentices.  “See you later, Hurricanepaw!” Featherpaw meowed, nodding to Scratchpaw.  She ran after the warrior.  Snowstar padded up to Hurricanepaw.  “Come, we need to get back to the clan.” Hurricanepaw nodded and padded back to her mentor.    
 


	6. Do They really Hate Me?

Hurricanepaw woke from her sleep at sun high.  She was able to sleep in because of the Gathering last night.  Scratchpaw was sleeping happily next to her.  Hurricanepaw stretched and left the den.  

The light was blinding for a second, she blinked it away.  Suddenly, a cat wailed.  Hurricanepaw turned and saw her father over a body.  Her eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the blood soaked fur and lifeless eyes.

It was her mother.

Hurricanepaw felt like everything around her was falling.  She stared at the beautiful silver eyes that once glittered, the light of life shining.  Now they were dull.

Her black and white fur was covered in blood.  It was matted and barely showed its original color.  The once beautiful she cat was stained red.

Her claws were out stretched, fur caught between them, the ends red with her enemy’s blood.

The most disturbing was her tail.  The end was almost ripped off.  

 _How could I….how did I…..not hear her….._ Hurricanepaw thought with despair.  Tears gathered in her eyes, spilling over.  

Cats glanced at her with pity in her eyes.  She felt a nudge from behind, and turned to see Snowstar.  “Go on, she was your mother,” she meowed softly.  Hurricanepaw nodded and padded next to her father.  

Lightningstrike didn’t notice she was there.  He was crying, loudly.  Hurricanepaw could feel Scratchpaw next to her.   _He must’ve woken up after he heard the wailing..._ Hurricanepaw thought dully.  She buried her nose in her mothers bloodied fur, breathing in her scent, tinted with the smell of blood.  Meanwhile, Snowstar jumped up on the boulder.  She didn’t call the clan together, they were already there.

“This is a sign.  From the smell, it seems as if a LightningClan warrior did this,” She began.  Cats growled, and hatred burned in Lightningstrike’s eyes.  “The hatred of the Curse of Storm has returned, and at full scale.”

Hurricanepaw’s eye got wider, the whites of her eyes were showing.   _So….this is…..my fault?_  the thought barely registered in her brain.  Guilt bore down at her.   _She’s dead….because of the Curse….._ She closed her eyes, a sob shaking her shoulders.  

Shadowsplash padded over to her, knowing she was blaming herself.  She slid in between Lightningstrike and Hurricanepaw, letting her tail rest on her shoulders.  One of the other apprentices, Deathpaw, looked over at the gray she cat with sympathy shining in his amber eyes.  He padded over to the poor she cat, his muscles moving under his red and black pelt.  

Hurricanepaw had her eyes closed.  She wasn’t paying any attention to the other cats, no touch registering in her brain.  She gently placed one of her paws over her mother’s paw, laying her head next to the two paws.  Tears streamed down her face, her body was shaking with silent sobs.    
 


	7. Saying Goodbye to Everyone

It was a day after Longfur was buried.  Hurricanepaw still felt the guilt and mourned for her mother.  Some cats helped her, Sandpaw, Deathpaw, Snowstar, and Shadowsplash.  Lightningstrike and Scratchpaw were over taken with grief, unable to help the unstable she cat.  The other cats hated her, blaming her for Longfur’s brutal death.  

It was sunrise.  Snowstar had taken her apprentice out for training, hoping that it would take her mind off of her mother’s death for the time being.  She was worrying about the gray she cat.  She hadn’t eaten since her mother had been found.  She wasn’t talking much either, but that was to be expected.  Shadowsplash tried to get her to eat, saying her mother would’ve wanted her to eat.  

But Hurricanepaw had lost all appetite.  She would only talk to her mentor, Deathpaw, Sandpaw, and Shadowsplash.  She wouldn’t even talk to her brother anymore, no matter how hard he had tried.  Her blue eyes held a haunted look.  

“Hurricanepaw,” Snowstar began, looking down at her apprentice.  “You know that I’m worried, right? You won’t even talk to your own family.” Hurricanepaw didn’t respond.   _They wanted a response, this is what they get._ Hurricanepaw thought.  

Snowstar talked for a little while, but gave up when Hurricanepaw never responded.  “I want you to eat some food tonight, alright? Now, lets go hunting.” Hurricanepaw nodded, standing up and scenting the air.  She caught the smell of a mouse and sped off, quickly finding it and placing her paw on it’s tail, biting it’s throat.  She padded back to her mentor, catching a few more mice along the way.  

Snowstar purred at the prey.  She led the way back to camp.  When the entered, cats growled at Hurricanepaw as usual.  She padded over to the fresh kill pile and put down her mice.  Then she padded to her den.  Sandpaw was talking with Smallpaw.  When Hurricanepaw padded in, Smallpaw growled at her.  “It’s fine, Smallpaw.  Really, she’s taken enough.”  Hurricanepaw said nothing.  She just laid down in her nest.

“It’s fine? FINE?!?! She’s the reason Longfur’s dead!” Smallpaw growled.  “And she blames herself enough, she doesn’t need to be reminded every day for it.  You haven’t noticed how she doesn’t talk to anyone any more? She doesn’t want another cat to die because of her!” Sandpaw meowed.  

“You don’t have to stand up for me,” Hurricanepaw mumbled, looking away.  “What do you mean? We do it because we don’t want to see you hurt, Hurricanepaw.” A new voice meowed.   _Deathpaw,_  Hurricanepaw thought.  

She didn’t respond.  She curled into a small ball.  She heard pawsteps pad up to her, and two cats sit next to her.  “Come on, look up,” Sandpaw meowed gently.  “We don’t want to see you like this,” Deathpaw added.  

She let her body relax, uncurling it a little.  She lifted her head up, resting it on her paw.  She saw Scratchpaw pad into the den.  Her brother dropped a mouse in front of her.  “You need to eat something.  Lightningstrke is worried about you, and so am I.”  Hurricanepaw didn’t eat the mouse.  She pushed it away, and curled up again.   
 


	8. The Day It All Changed

Hurricanepaw woke up at dawn, the other apprentices stretching and yawning.  Deathpaw was shaking her awake.  “Come on, you’ll be late for training!”  Hurricanepaw sat up and yawned.  Sunlight was dimly filtering through the chamber’s entrance.  She stretched and padded out of the den.  Snowstar was talking to Lightningstrike.  Many other cats looked at Hurricanepaw as she got up and growled at her.  She ignored this, she had seen something else on the side of the cave that interested her more.  

She remembered the white pelt, the black paw, and the blue eyes that had the appearance of blindness.   _Featherpaw?_  she thought.   _Why is she here? She’s from LightningClan, she has to take care of them!_   

Featherpaw looked around the camp with curiosity, her eyes lighting up when she saw Hurricanepaw.  Featherpaw had two StormClan warriors next to her, making sure she didn’t run away.  Featherpaw smiled at her, and Hurricanepaw looked away.   _She’s part of the Clan that killed Longfur…_ she thought, growling.  The StormClan warriors next to Featherpaw laughed.  “Serves her right!” “She’s the reason Longfur’s dead!”

Featherpaw looked confused.  Hurricanepaw looked back at Featherpaw, her eyes glittering with anger.   _I can never forgive LightningClan,_  she flicked her tail and looked at Deathpaw, who had came out of the den with her.  “Come on, she wasn’t the one who killed her.  She’s just part of the clan that did,” He meowed.

“And the cat they killed was my mother, and because of it cats are blaming me for her death,” Hurricanepaw meowed.  “And I happen to agree with them.”

Deathpaw sighed.  “But do you know if it was organized? What if the she doesn’t even know about Longfur?” he meowed.  

As he was talking, Smallpaw and Sandpaw had come out of the den.  “What’s she doing here?” Smallpaw growled, her lip curled in disgust.  Sandpaw ignored it and padded over to Hurricanepaw and Deathpaw.  “Could we go ask Snowstar why she’s here?” she asked.  Hurricanepaw shook her head, flicking her tail over to their leader.  She had leapt onto a boulder, about to call the clan together.  

“Let all cats able to recognize the curse gather under the stars!” Snowstar yowled, her voice echoing around the cave.  The cats of her clan gathered under the boulder and waited for their leader to speak.  Snowstar took a breath and began.  

“This morning, when the dawn patrol was about to leave, we found a LightningClan apprentice waiting at the entrance to our camp.” cats growled at the mention of LightningClan, the death of Longfur still fresh in their minds.  “She calls herself Featherpaw and claims she wishes to be part of StormClan.”  cats growled, shaking their heads.  Featherpaw’s eyes glittered with hope.  “Why should we let her in? Her clan’s the reason Longfur’s dead!” a warrior called out.  a few others went on like this.  Snowstar raised her tail for silence.  

“Um, if you don’t mind,” a voice popped up.  Heads turned towards the voice, looking at Featherpaw.  “What’s this whole thing about Longfur?” she asked.  Some cat’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“A few sunrises ago, we found a warrior by the name of Longfur’s body laying in the clearing.  LightningClan scent was covering her body.  Hurricanepaw, Scratchpaw,a dn Lightningstrike lowered their heads, still mourning Longfur deeply.  Featherpaw’s eyes widened.  “Y-you mean...someone… from my clan...murdered?” she meowed.  Snowstar nodded.

“Featherpaw, why do you want to join StormClan?” Snowstar asked.  Featherpaw’s eyes showed determination.  “Cats from LightningClan are act differently around me.  Because I’m different.  I have a curse, like the Curse of Storm.  It doesn’t have a name, but its passed through generation to generation like Hurricanepaw’s is.  It gives me the power to turn invisible.”  Featherpaw held up her black paw, the paw suddenly disappearing.  It came back and she set it down.  “Hurricanepaw said that she liked it here when we were at the Gathering, so I thought you might accept me better here.”  Featherpaw finished, looking at Snowstar.  Featherpaw glanced at Hurricanepaw and smiled.  

“I will allow you to join my clan,” Snowstar meowed.  Snowstar dismissed the clan and jumped off of the boulder, flicking her tail at Hurricanepaw.  Hurricanepaw padded over to her mentor.

“You can speak to Foxstar, correct?” Hurricanepaw nodded.  “I want you to ask him if these curses must stay in their respective clans,” Hurricanepaw nodded again.  

Featherpaw padded over to the two cats and looked at Hurricanepaw, smiling.  “I guess you’re not alone anymore, huh?”


	9. I Was Never Alone

It was a day after Featherpaw had joined the clan.  Her new mentor was Screechfall, a black tom with blue eyes.  

Hurricanepaw had been able to speak with Foxstar, and learned that the curses had to stay in the clan that that cat was born into.  

So life was good for the two cursed she cats.  

Well, almost everything was.

Now both of them were being ignored, but they were both already used to this.  Deathpaw, Scratchpaw, and Sandpaw were willing to talk with Featherpaw.  Hurricanepaw was also speaking to Scratchpaw and Featherpaw now.  

The two she cats had become good friends, being able to understand each other better than other cats could.  

“Can I ask you something?” Featherpaw asked.  Hurricanepaw looked up and nodded.  “It looked like you, Scratchpaw, and Lightningstrike were really sad when Snowstar told me about Longfur.  Why is that?” Featherpaw meowed.  

Hurricanepaw sighed.  She knew she would’ve noticed.  “Longfur was my mother,” she meowed.  

“Well, I’m sorry for what my old clan did.  I knew that they hated the Curse, but to think they would do that…” Featherpaw’s voice faded away.  

Hurricanepaw stood up and stretched.  “Come on, training starts soon.” Featherpaw nodded and padded out of the den with her.  

Snowstar was sitting in the clearing, talking with Screechfall.  Snowstar saw the two apprentices and motioned for them to come over.  The two cursed cats bounded over to their mentors.  

“We’re going to train you two together today, we decided that it would be a good idea for you to be able to use your powers together.” Snowstar meowed, looking down at the apprentices.  They nodded.  They looked at each other and smiled.   _Finally!_ Hurricanepaw thought.  

“Let’s go!” Screechfall meowed, and ran to the entrance of the camp.  Hurricanepaw immediately sped in front of him, passing by him in a flash.  It felt good to be able to run again, especially at her top speed.  She was disappointed when she reached the sand pit, wanting to run more.  She sat down and waited for the other cats.  

They arrived a few minutes later, Featherpaw behind them, painting a little.  

“Lets start the training,” Snowstar meowed, sitting down on the fallen tree trunk on the side of the pit.  “I both of you to know everything you can know about each other’s power’s.” she ordered.

“We already do.” The she cats said in unision.  

“Foxstar and Chiwind already told us,” Hurricanepaw meowed.

“Chiwind?” Snowstar asked.  

“She had my curse before me,” Featherpaw explained.  Snowstar nodded.

“We haven’t actually been able to practice anything though, we only know about them,” Hurricanepaw meowed.  

“Well then, let’s start now!” Screechfall meowed excitedly.


	10. Curses in Training

“Wait,” The two she cats said together.  

“We need to tell you something,” Hurricanepaw meowed.  Featherpaw nodded, flicking her tail.  Snowstar looked curious while Screechfall was confused.

“It’s about the curses,” Featherpaw began.  “They have...I guess you could call it...a side effect.” The she cat’s eyes hardened.  

“Sort of like losing yourself for a while, you can’t control what you’re doing.” Hurricanepaw added.  “Foxstar and Chiwind said it was like you were aware of what you were doing, but you couldn’t do anything about it.” The white and black tip of her tail flicked.

“For example, you could kill a cat unwillingly, but you could only sit back and watch.”  Featherpaw finished.

The two mentors eyes were wide.  Snowstar looked deep in thought.  “Now that I think about it, There were times when Foxstar was acting a little differently that he normally would,” the leader meowed.  Screechfall nodded.

“Chiwind said that we would be able to tell when we were like that, and to not be afraid to attack each other if we had to,” Featherpaw meowed.  Snowstar nodded, her eyes softening.

“That makes this much easier,” she meowed.

“Let’s start the training, we need our two biggest assets to be ready for battle,” Screechfall meowed.  The three she cats nodded and got ready for training.  

“Featherpaw, I don’t know how much training you have had in the past, but in StormClan we have a different style of fighting,”  Snowstar began.  “Since most of our cats are fast, we focus more on the speed of our attacks and making every attack count,” she continued.  Featherpaw nodded.

“What we want to do is take the moves you’ve already learned and adapt them to make them faster and more efficient,” Fallenblade finished.  Featherpaw nodded again.  “Let’s start training!”

*****STARS*****

The two she cats were panting, the sunset turning the sky a blood red.  Snowstar stood up and started to leave.  “When we go back to camp you can each have a piece of fresh kill.”  she meowed, and raced back to camp.  The two she cats and tom ran after her, Hurricanepaw sped forward wanting to get some food.  She had started eating after Featherpaw had come to StormClan.

She reached the camp in about a minute, greeted by the usual growls.  At least there were less of them.  Deathpaw padded up to her and padded next to her while she padded to the fresh kill pile.  She picked up a mouse and padded into the apprentices den and ate her mouse.  SHe curled up in her nest and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. The Hunting Assessment

~~~~

Hurricanepaw woke up in the apprentices den with the sunlight dimly filtering through the entrance of the small den.  It had been a moon since Featherpaw had joined the clan, and soon enough the assessments were going to happen.  The gray she cat gulped at the thought.   _Wait...how would they do the assessments for me and Featherpaw anyway? Are we not allowed to use our powers?_ she thought.  

Hurricanepaw looked over at the white she cat.   _That would suck…_  she thought.  Featherpaw moved a little in her sleep, muttering something about mice dancing.  Hurricanepaw sweatdropped.   _What does she dream about?_  she shrugged it off and padded out of the den, greeted with a few growls.  Most cats had gotten over Longfur, except for those closest to her, and that included Hurricanepaw.  Snowstar flicked her tail when she saw Hurricanepaw, motioning for her to come over.

 

Hurricanepaw ran over to her mentor and sat down.  “Let’s wait for Scratchpaw and Featherpaw,” Snowstar meowed, and Hurricanepaw nodded.  She watched as Fallenblade and Screechfall get tired of waiting and went to go wake up their apprentices.  All four of the cats came out after a little while, along with the other apprentices.  Fallenblade and Screechfall led the way towards Snowstar and Hurricanepaw.  “Today, the three of you will have your first assessment.  Fallenblade and Screechfall will go around watching all  three of you.  I have some matters that need to be addressed.” The five cats nodded, understanding that the Clan came first.

“Fallenblade, explain the rest.” The black she cat nodded, and watched as her leader padded off to talk to her senior warriors.  She faced the three apprentices, whose eyes were shining with excitement and lined with nervousness.  “This is a hunting assessment, so catch as much prey as you can.  Featherpaw, Hurricanepaw,” Fallenblade paused to look at the cursed she cats.  “You are not allowed to use your powers.” The she cats nodded.   _Yay, I get to be slow,_ Hurricanepaw thought.

“You have until sun high to come back to camp.  GO!” at once, all the apprentices raced out of the camp.  Hurricanepaw was going a little faster than the other two, wanting to catch as much prey as possible.

She separated from the other two and started sniffing the air.  She padded through the fields that made up the territory of StormClan, looking around for any trace of prey.  She saw a little bit of movement in the heather ahead of her and opened her mouth, smelling the mouthwatering scent of mice.  She crouched down and creeped forward quietly, not making a sound.  Once she was close enough, she jumped forward and pinned the mouse down, biting down on it’s neck, breaking the spine.

She sat up proudly and buried the prey, sniffing the air for anymore in the area.  She sighed when she didn’t find any, moving away from the area towards the stream that led towards a pond in the middle of the territory.  The birds usually stayed there and made it a good place for hunting.  She creeped forward and sniffed the air, smelled a bird farther downstream.  

She followed the scent and saw it searching the ground for worms.  She jumped forward and pinned it down, killing it with a bite to the neck.  She, again, buried her prey and went off hunting again.  She repeated the process a few times until she looked up and saw that it was almost sun high.  She went back and dug up all the prey that she had caught (2 birds, 3 mice) and ran back to camp.  

Featherpaw was already there when she got there, sitting with 4 mice in front of her.  Hurricanepaw sat next to the other cursed she cat, setting her prey down.  “Have you seen Scratchpaw?” Featherpaw asked.  Hurricanepaw shook her head.  

“He’ll be here soon,” Hurricanepaw reassured.  Screechfall padded into the camp towards the she cats.  

“Scratchpaw and Fallenblade aren’t here yet?” the black tom asked.  The she cats shook their heads.  “They’re late, where are they?” A little bit later, Scratchpaw and Fallenblade padded into camp, Scratchpaw loaded with prey.  

There was another cat in between the two, all three cats decorated with scratches.  The cat in between them had the scent of TornadoClan.  It was a dark gray tom with green eyes.  The she cat looked at Scratchpaw and told him something, and the tom padded over to the she cats.  Fallenblade led the tom to Snowstar’s den.  


	12. The Stranger From TornadoClan

“Scratchpaw, what happened?” Hurricanepaw asked, her voice showing worry for her littermate.  

 

“Shouldn’t he go see Shadowsplash?” Featherpaw asked, flicking her tail towards the medicine den.  Before any of the apprentices could move, Shadowsplash ran out of the den with some herbs and looked around, her amber eyes resting on Scratchpaw.  The black and white she cat ran over to the injured tom and started treating his wounds.  

 

“TornadoClan, right?” Shadowsplash asked.  Scratchpaw nodded.  “Go ahead, tell the story,” the she cat meowed as she inspected the tom.  

 

“Well, I was hunting near the TornadoClan border, when I saw the tom run across the border after some prey,” Scratchpaw began, the two cursed she cats listening closely to the tom.  “I ran over and caught the prey and told him that it was ours, and that if he left then I wouldn’t hurt him.  He laughed at me and told me an apprentice couldn’t beat a warrior, and that it was his prey and I should give it back before I got hurt.  

 

“That’s when Fallenblade came out and we all started fighting, where we won, of course, and we brought him back here,” Scratchpaw finished.  Shadowsplash was almost done treating his wounds, and a few other cats had gathered around when he was telling the story.  Murmuring broke out between the Clan, wondering what Snowstar would do about the foreign tom.  

 

Snowstar padded out of her den and sat down.  “Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse gather under the stars,”  most of the cats were already out in the clearing and gathered around their leader, sitting down.  Hurricanepaw and Featherpaw sat next to each other, Scratchpaw sitting next to them.  The small amount of cats in their dens padded leisurely out of them and joined the rest of the clan.  

 

“As most of you know, there was a TornadoClan cat who trespassed on our land.  His name is Lightningclaw,” the white she cat began, flicking her tail.  “He will be sent back to his territory, guided by Shadowsplash, Screechfall, Hurricanepaw, and Featherpaw.  Clan dismissed,” Snowstar stood up and padded back to her den, Lightningstrike following her.  

 

Screechfall approached the two she cats, along with Shadowsplash.  The two apprentices stood up and padded over to Lightningclaw.  “Come on, we’re taking you back,” Screechfall meowed to the tom.  Lightningclaw stood up and glared at Hurricanepaw.  

 

“And I get to be taken back by a cursed cat, what fun,” he snarled.  

 

“Actually, two,” Featherpaw put in, standing next to the gray she cat.  Hurricanepaw flashed a look at Featherpaw, who looked at her, her blind looking blue eyes shining.  

 

“Let’s go,” Shadowsplash meowed, leading the way towards the entrance to camp. The four cats followed quickly.  

 

Shadowsplash led the way to TornadoClan territory, and Lightningclaw grumbling the whole way there.  “Will you shut up?” Hurricanepaw asked, annoyed at the constant grumbling.  Featherpaw nodded in agreement.

 

“Why should I listen to a StormClan cat? A cursed one, at that?” Lightningclaw growled.  

 

“You were the one who was on our territory,” Featherpaw pointed out.  Lightningclaw turned, still grumbling.  Hurricanepaw sighed.   _Is all of TornadoClan like this?_  she wondered.   _I really hope not, he’s a warrior acting like an apprentice!_

 

The five cats reached the border and sat down to wait for a patrol.  Hurricanepaw kept watching Lightningclaw, as he sat silently waiting at the edge of the forest that made up TornadoClan territory.  After a while of waiting, the bushes on the TornadoClan border started rustling, and a group of 3 cats came out.  

 

In the middle was a white she cat with amber eyes, almost like fire.  On her right was a brown tom with a black tail.  He had dark green eyes.  The last was an almost red she cat with a few white spots on her pelt.  one of her eyes was blue, the other was green.  

 

“Firegaze, nice to see you,” Shadowsplash meowed.  

 

“Shadowsplash,” The warrior nodded to the medicine cat.  Her amber eyes looked over the StormClan cats and stopped at Lightningstrike.  “Lightningclaw? What are you doing there?” she asked.  

 

“Allow me to explain,” Shadowsplash meowed.  She told Firegaze what Scratchpaw had told them.  When she was done, Firegaze flicked her tail at Lightningclaw.  

 

“We’ll take Lightningclaw back to camp with us,”  Firegaze told Shadowsplash and padded off, the TornadoClan cats following her.  Slowly, the StormClan cats went back to camp.  

 

“What should we have when we get back? A mouse?” Featherpaw asked Hurricanepaw.  Hurricanepaw rolled her eyes.  “Maybe I should take a bird, those taste good, too,” Featherpaw kept going on and on about how good mice tasted until they reached the camp, when they got permission to get some fresh kill and could spend the rest of the day how ever they wanted to.  

 

“I’ll go for I mouse, I think,” Featherpaw meowed, as the two she cats grabbed their fresh kill and started to eat.  “I wonder what the other apprentices are doing,” Featherpaw meowed between bites of her mouse.  

 

“Deathpaw told me that he had battle training with Smallpaw today,” Hurricanepaw told her friend (A/N that has extreme ADHD/ADD).  Featherpaw nodded.  

 

“What about Sandpaw?” Featherpaw asked.  Hurricanepaw didn’t reply.  While they were eating, Scratchpaw padded over to the she cats.  

 

“How was to trip? Did you see their camp?” he asked, sitting down.  The she cats shook their heads.  

 

“We only went to the border and waited for a patrol,” Hurricanepaw meowed.  “I was hoping for something more exciting,” she added.  

 

“So was I, at least for Firegaze to get a little mad at Lightningclaw!” Featherpaw meowed.  

 

“She probably agreed with him,”  Scratchpaw told the hyperactive she cat.  Hurricanepaw nodded in agreement.  

 

“TornadoClan cats are so stubborn,” Hurricanepaw muttered.  The three apprentices began to talk about their training, and after a while Deathpaw and Smallpaw, along with their mentors, padded into camp.  

 

Deathpaw picked up some fresh kill and padded over to the group of younger apprentices.  “I heard about a TornadoClan cat on the territory,” he began.  

 

Scratchpaw nodded. “I found him when we were out on our hunting assessment,” he meowed.  

 

“Me and Hurricanepaw helped bring him back to TornadoClan,” Featherpaw meowed proudly.  

 

“We didn’t do much, just make sure he actually left,” Hurricanepaw told Deathpaw, who nodded.

 

“So how’d you do on the assessment?” Deathpaw asked.  

  
“Don’t know yet,” the three replied in sync.  


	13. The Curse Strikes

The next day was filled with nervousness and excitement for Hurricanepaw, along with Scratchpaw and Featherpaw.  None of the apprentices had gotten the results for the hunting assessments, and waited anxiously for them.  The gray she cat was sitting outside of the apprentice’s den, waiting for her mentor.  Featherpaw padded out of the den with a yawn.

 

“Morning, Hurricanepaw,” the tired she cat yawned.  Hurricanepaw nodded to her friend.  “I hope we find out how we did today,” Featherpaw meowed, sitting next to the gray she cat.  Hurricanepaw nodded again.  

 

“You two, over here!” the two she cats turned at the voice of Screechfall, both padding towards the tom.  “Snowstar is busy today, so I’m taking over your training for today, Hurricanepaw,” the strangely quiet she cat nodded once more.  “We’re doing battle training today,” Screechfall announced.

 

Featherpaw’s eyes glittered with excitement.  “What about the assessment?” Featherpaw asked.  “Oh, right. Almost forgot.  You both passed, along with Scratchpaw,” Both cats eyes lit up.  Screechfall stood up and lead the way out of camp.  

 

Featherpaw turned to Hurricanepaw.  “You alright? I mean, I know what’s going on, but you really should talk more,” she quietly told Hurricanepaw.  The other she cat nodded.  Featherpaw looked away.  “Just don’t do anything stupid,” she muttered.  Hurricanepaw didn’t respond.  

 

Screechfall stopped in a sandy clearing and sat down.  “First, I want you to to have a practice fight.  No claws, no teeth,” the tom ordered.  The two she cats nodded.  “Give it everything you got,” Screechfall told the two she cats, and flicked his tail for them to begin.  

 

Instantly, Screechfall could tell there was something wrong with Hurricanepaw.  Instead of her usual ice blue, her eyes were tinted with green.  The she cat raced forward and instantly pinned down Featherpaw, then quickly jumped off.  Screechfall had never seen the gray she cat fight like that before.  

 

Featherpaw quickly got back up, and turned invisible.  She ran towards Hurricanepaw and hit her flank, then jumped back.  Hurricanepaw was over Featherpaw in a flash, one paw held at the white she cat’s throat, or where it would be.  

 

It was like Hurricanepaw wasn’t controlling her body at all, and in truth, she wasn’t.  To her, it was like she was watching the fight from outside her body, like everything else she had been doing all day.  She had no control over her actions, but someone else did.  

 

Hurricanepaw’s eyes turned back to ice blue, and she blacked out.  “Hurricanepaw!” Featherpaw yowled, going over to her friend.  Screechfall ran over to the she cats.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked.  Featherpaw looked up at her mentor.  

 

“The curse,” She meowed, and looked back at her friend.  “Chiwind said that it’s short the first time something like this happens, but after a while it’ll get longer,” Featherpaw added.  Screechfall nodded, remembering when the two apprentices explained the situation to him and Snowstar.  

 

Hurricanepaw’s eyes fluttered open, looking confused.  “What….happened? Shouldn’t I be in the den?” she asked.  

 

“You don’t remember?” Featherpaw asked.  Hurricanepaw shook her head.  “The curse,” she told her, and Hurricanepaw nodded.  

 

“So back to training?” Hurricanepaw asked.  Screechfall was stunned.  She just passed out, but wanted to train? He found himself nodding.  

 

Featherpaw and Hurricanepaw stood up and faced each other again.  Featherpaw vanished from sight, and Hurricanepaw started running around at her top speed to avoid being hit.  She jumped where Featherpaw was but nothing was there, and found herself being tackled.  Hurricanepaw raised her paws and shoved Featherpaw off of her.    
  
 

**MANY HOURS OF POINTLESS FIGHTING LATER**

  
 

The two she cats were painting and facing eachother.  Screechfall nodded and stood up.  “Let’s go back to camp.  You can each have a piece of fresh kill when we’re there,” The she cats nodded.  Featherpaw started rambling about food again.

 

“Just take a bird, you had a mouse last time,” Hurricanepaw told her.  

 

“But it’s the taste that matters! You can’t just have something different every time you eat, you need to enjoy the food!” Featherpaw exclaimed.  “You have so much to learn in the art of food,” she mumbled.  Hurricanepaw rolled her eyes.  

 

“Yeah, sure,” the gray she cat told the other she cat.  “Is food all you care about?” Hurricanepaw asked.  

 

“Mostly,” Featherpaw meowed.  Hurricanepaw sighed.

 

“How did I know you would say that,” she meowed.  Featherpaw smiled.  

 

“You know me so well!”

 

“Shut up,”


	14. A Night in The Life of Hurricanepaw

Hurricanepaw and Featherpaw padded off to the apprentice's den and sat down in their nests.  "Featherpaw, when was the last time you saw Chiwind?" Hurricanepaw asked.  Featherpaw turned her eyes up in thought.  

 

"A few nights ago?" she meowed.  Hurricanepaw nodded.  

 

"Foxstar said I would see him again today," Hurricanepaw meowed.  Featherpaw nodded.  

 

"If you see Foxstar, then I see Chiwind, right?" Featherpaw asked. Hurricanepaw nodded.  Featherpaw smiled a catish smile.  "Maybe we'll train together again today!" she meowed.

 

"Tonight," Hurricanepaw corrected.  

 

"Pff, WE don't need to say  _everything_  the right way," Featherpaw meowed.  

 

"We kind of do," Hurricanepaw meowed.  Featherpaw sighed.

 

"You're too strict," Featherpaw grumbled.  

 

"And you'd let yourself eat all the freshkill in the pile," Hurricanepaw pointed out.  

 

"Food is important!" Featherpaw meowed, a shocked look on her face.  "Almost as important as StarClan!" she added.

 

Hurricanepaw blinked.  "I knew that you thought food was important... but not  _that_  important," she mumbled.  

 

Featherpaw sighed.  "I thought you knew how far this went, Hurricanepaw," she meowed.  "I'm dissappointed,"

 

Hurricanepaw glanced at their nests.  "We should get to Foxstar and Chiwind," she meowed.  Featherpaw pouted, well, as much as a cat can pout.

 

"Fine...." she grumbled, curling up in her nest.  Hurricanepaw followed.  She closed her eyes and sunk into sleep.

**I'm trying to do something different for each one of these**

Hurricanepaw opened her eyes and lifted up her head.  She was on the moor.  She stood up and stretched.  She heard someone running towards her from behind.  She turned and saw a fox red tom.  

 

"Foxstar!" she meowed happily.  Foxstar skidded to a stop.  

 

"Nice to see you again, Hurricanepaw," he meowed.  Hurricanepaw nodded.

 

"There's some other cats that I'd like you to meet," he added, turning.  Both cats sped off.  They stopped in front of a group of three other cats.

 

One of them was black, her amber eyes shining with excitement.  Another was white, his gray eyes looking bored.  The last was gray, with bright green eyes that easily showed off how much he had faded.

 

The markings in their tails showed that they had, at some point, carried the burden of the Curse of Storm.  

 

"Hurricanepaw, these are Flybreeze," the white tom bowed his head, "Windscar," the black she cat's eyes lit up at the sound of her name, "and Stormstar."

 

Stormstar stood and padded up to the apprentice.  He circled her, than nodded.  "You chose better than I could have imagined, Foxstar."  His voice sounded raspy and deep.  "She's strong, and controls the power well.  Her family and friends accept her."

 

Hurricanepaw gulped under Stormstar's gaze.  How could she not feel nervous? This was the first leader of her clan, and the first cat who had the Curse of Storm (that she knew of)!

 

"Did you doubt me?" Foxstar purred.

 

"I have my doubts of all the choices."

 

All three cats nodded in agreement.  

 

Stormstar sat down in front of Hurricanepaw.  "It has come to my attention that you have befriended a cat by the name of Featherpaw, who used to be of LightningClan," he meowed.  Hurricanepaw nodded.  "Beware of her.  She may not be of any harm now, but her clan still holds power over her."

 

Hurricanepaw's blue eyes widened.  "What do you mean?"

 

Windscar stepped forward.  "She listens to her ancestors, like you are now.  They don't care about StormClan, only of LightningClan."

 

Flybreeze stepped next to her.  "They will alter her decisions for the benefit of LightningClan."

 

"Then what do I do?" Hurricanepaw asked, not wanting to believe the three cats in front of her.  

 

"Do nothing, for now.  Let her stay close to you, and when her decisions are altered, fix it for her." Foxstar said.  

 

Hurricanepaw looked back at the red tom.  "And if she doesn't litsen to me?"

 

"We will get to that when it comes to that point."  

 

"Her time is running out," Stormstar growled.  Hurricanepaw looked down at her paws.  She could see the grass through them.  She was disappearing fast.

 

"No, wait! I still have questions!" she yowled.

 

"All of which will be answered when the time comes."

 

Hurricanepaw's vision went black.  She felt like she was falling.  
  
 **RETURN TO THE LAND OF THE CATS**

She woke up, panting.  She looked around and saw that she was in her den.  Deathpaw opened one of his amber eyes and looked up at her.  "You alright?" he asked.  

 

Hurricanepaw nodded.  "I'm sorry for waking you up," she meowed.  Deathpaw shook his head as he sat up.  

 

"It's about time for training, anyway."


	15. A Day of Training

Hurricanepaw yawned, lifting her head up into the air.  She opened her ice blue eyes and sat up in her nest.  She started to wash her face.  She glanced around the den and she swiped her tongue across her paw.  Deathpaw, Sandpaw, Smallpaw, and Scratchpaw were all gone.  She knew that Deathpaw and Smallpaw were both on the dawn patrol, so Scratchpaw and Sandpaw both had to be training.  

 

The gray she cat stood up from her nest and shook Featherpaw gently with her paw.  Featherpaw groaned a bit and flattened her ears against her head.  “I wanna sleep…” she complained.

 

“We have training today.  You don’t want to keep Screechfall waiting, do you?” Featherpaw sighed as she sat up.  

 

Hurricanepaw flicked her tail to the entrance of the apprentice den.  “We already got to sleep in a bit, but we shouldn’t keep our mentors waiting any longer.”  Hurricanepaw padded out of the den, a groggy Featherpaw following her.  

 

Hurricanepaw glanced around, looking for her white pelted mentor.  She was talking to Lightningstrike and Shadowsplash.  The deputy and medicine cat were paying close attention to their leader.  

 

Featherpaw’s white tail flicked when she didn’t find Screechfall in the camp.  “Maybe he’s on the dawn patrol, or he’s sleeping,” she muttered to herself.  Hurricanepaw sat down, nodding in agreement.  “Anyway, have you decided what you want to have for breakfast? A bird, maybe? Or a rabbit?” Hurricanepaw sighed.   _Will she ever not think about food?_ “I’m going to go for a mouse.”

 

“C’mon, then.”  Featherpaw led the way to the fresh-kill pile.  “I’ll find something good for you~” Featherpaw purred.  She nosed through the fresh-kill pile, pulling out a mouse for herself and a bird for the gray apprentice.  

 

Both of the StormClan apprentices dug into their meals.  A black furred senior warrior, Shadowscream, curled his lips in disgust as he padded past the two cursed cats.  After the two apprentices finished, the dawn patrol leaped into the camp.  Deathpaw glanced over at the two she cats who were standing up.  He bounded over to them.

 

“Good morning, Featherpaw, Hurricanepaw,” he meowed happily.  Hurricanepaw nodded at him.  

 

“Sorry, Deathpaw, but Featherpaw can’t talk now.  She needs to start training,” All three cats turned to see Screechfall padding towards the three apprentices.  Featherpaw padded towards her black pelted mentor.  Both of them left the camp.

 

“I have to go, too, Deathpaw,” Hurricanepaw glanced over at Snowstar, who was finishing up her conversation with her deputy and medicine cat.  Deathpaw nodded.  

 

“We can talk later,” she quickly mewed.  Deathpaw nodded once more.  

 

“I’m going to go get some sleep,” the dark red and black apprentice meowed, a yawn escaping him as he padded towards the apprentice’s den.

 

Snowstar padded towards her gray apprentice.  “Alright, let’s go.”  The Clan leader padded towards the camp entrance.  

 

“What will we be doing today?” Hurricanepaw asked.  

 

“We’ll do some battle training, then hunt before we go back to camp,” the leader meowed.    
  
 

**TIMESKIP BECAUSE I’M TOO LAZY TO WRITE SOME STUFF**

 

Hurricanepaw sniffed the air.  The smell of a vole, a rare piece of prey on their territory, entered her nose.  She disappeared with a blur towards the source of the smell, and appeared back where she was before a heartbeat later, a limp vole in her jaws.  A hunting technique she had learned from Foxstar.  Snowstar purred her approval.

 

“Alright, let’s get back to camp.”  Snowstar stood up and lead the way to camp.  It only took a few minutes until they jumped into the hole that seemed like the entrance to a fox’s den.  “Take that vole to the elders, then search them for ticks.”  Hurricanepaw nodded, attempting to hide her annoyance.  She padded off towards the elder’s den.  

 

The two elders in the den looked up at her as she entered the stone den.  The gray apprentice dropped her vole at the elder’s paws.  The red she cat with green eyes purred in appreciation.  “Thank you, Hurricanepaw,” she meowed.  Hurricanepaw nodded.  

 

“It’s my job, Cherryaura.”  

 

The black and white tabby nodded in agreement.  “She’s right, you know.  You don’t have to thank her for doing her job.”  

 

“It’s manners, Graygrowl.  You should learn some.”  

 

Hurricanepaw turned to leave the den.  “I’ll be right back,” she mewed.  She padded off to the Medicine den and entered it.  “Shadowsplash?” she called out, guessing that the medicine cat was.  The black and white she cat poked her head out of one of the inner caverns in the den.  

 

She padded out fully, her tail flicking.  “Yes, Hurricanepaw? What do you need?”

 

“I need some mouse bile for the elders,” she meowed.  Shadowsplash nodded.

 

“Alright, just give me a second.”  The Medicine Cat disappeared for a second, then appeared again with a damp wad of moss on the end of a stick.  Hurricanepaw took the stick from her and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before she left the den.

 

She quickly padded back to the elder’s den, and began to search their fur for ticks, dabbing them with mouse bile until they fell off, then killing them.  

 

She left the den once she was done, and disposed of the mouse bile.  

 

“Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse join under the stars for a Clan meeting.”  Hurricanepaw looked over at Snowstar, who was sitting patiently on top of the ledge outside of her den.  She padded towards her, sitting down next to Deathpaw, Featherpaw, and Scratchpaw.  The rest of the Clan quickly gathered.  “As you know, the Gathering is tonight.”  Many cats nodded.  “The cats that will be coming are Lightningstrike, Shadowsplash, Cherryaura, Graygrowl, Fallenblade, Ironmarsh, Deathpaw, Hurricanepaw, Featherpaw, and Shadowscream.  Be ready to leave by sundown.”

 

Hurricanepaw turned towards Deathpaw.  “We’re going together this time,” she meowed.  Deathpaw nodded happily.  She turned towards Featherpaw, who looked surprisingly nervous.  “Featherpaw?” she asked.  

 

The blue eyed she cat jumped slightly.  “Y-yeah?”

 

“Are you alright?” Deathpaw asked.  

 

“Yeah, you’re not looking too good,” Scratchpaw meowed.  

 

“I’m fine,” Featherpaw mewed.

 

“Are you worried about seeing LightningClan again?” Deathpaw asked.  Featherpaw nodded slightly.

 

“You mean you haven’t seen them on the border yet?” Scratchpaw asked.  Featherpaw shook her head.  

 

“Lightningstrike hasn’t put me on any patrols there yet.”

 

“You have to do it sometime.  It’s better to get it over with,” Hurricanepaw told her friend.  Featherpaw nodded.  

 

“We’ll stay with you, if it’ll help you,” Deathpaw meowed.  

 

“Really?” The white and black she cat asked.  All three apprentices nodded.  She smiled, as much as a cat could.  “Thank you guys!”


	16. All of The Clans are Cursed

Snowstar padded towards the entrance of the camp, where the cats who were going to the Gathering where waiting for her.  Snowstar nodded at her clan before she leaped out of the camp.  Her Clan followed with ease, and sped across the fields that made up their territory.  

 

Hurricanepaw yearned to go faster, but she stayed with Featherpaw.  Deathpaw and Scratchpaw ran with the black pawed apprentice.  Featherpaw’s seemingly blind eyes glittered with nervousness and excitement.  

 

Snowstar stopped on the slope above River’s Peak.  She watched the cats for a few heartbeats before she leapt down the slope, her Clan following.  Hurricanepaw looked around at the pelts of the cats as Snowstar joined the other leaders at the Rock of Stars.  Deathpaw flicked his tail.  

 

“Come on, let’s go talk to the other apprentices.”  Hurricanepaw and Scratchpaw nodded, and Featherpaw stayed close to the cats.  All of them followed the dark red and black tom led them to the edge of the cats, towards another smaller group of cats.  

 

A silver and black tabby she cat’s eyes lit up when she saw the group of cats.  “Deathpaw!” She purred.

 

“Hello, Shimmerpaw,” he meowed.  Shimmerpaw turned her grey eyes to the cats with Deathpaw.

 

“Who are they?” she asked.  Scratchpaw bowed his head politely.

 

“I’m Scratchpaw of StormClan.”

 

Hurricanepaw copied her brother’s actions.  “I’m Hurricanepaw of StormClan.”

 

“The cat with The Curse of Storm, right?” A black tom asked.  The gray she cat nodded.  

 

A light gray she cat stepped forward.  “Featherpaw?” she mewed.  Featherpaw nodded nervously.  Her green eyes flashed with anger.  “You had us worried, you idiot!”

 

Featherpaw looked up at her.  “I’m sorry, Envypaw.”  

 

Envypaw sighed.  “Well, at least you’re alright.”  Featherpaw purred.  

 

Envypaw looked at Hurricanepaw.  “I’m Envypaw of LightningClan.  It’s nice to meet you.”

 

A white tom purred out his greeting.  “I’m Slothpaw of CloudClan, and this-” he flicked his tail over to a smaller, fluffer white she cat, “Is my sister, Flightpaw.”

 

A blue gray tom’s ears flicked in annoyance.  “I’m Crosspaw of TornadoClan.”

 

Shimmerpaw purred.  “I’m also from TornadoClan.”

 

A tom who looked a bit like Featherpaw growled.  The only difference was that his eyes were green, and his hind left paw was black.  He still seemed blind.  “I’m Crowpaw of LightningClan.”  He glared at Featherpaw.  

 

“I’m Featherpaw of StormClan,” she meowed, looking back at Crowpaw.  Hurricanepaw glanced back and forth between the two cats and whispered into Featherpaw’s ear.  

 

“Why does Crowpaw seem so mad at you?” she asked.  

 

“He’s my brother,” Featherpaw whispered back.  Hurricanepaw nodded.  She sat up straight.  

 

Shimmerpaw looked at Hurricanepaw again.  “I never really understood what the Curse of Storm is.  No one in our Clans talk about it.”  

 

“So you want to know what it is?” Deathpaw asked.  Shimmerpaw nodded.  Hurricanepaw looked at Deathpaw.  

 

“How should I show them?” she asked.  Deathpaw thought for a second.  

 

The elders were sitting close to the apprentices.  Cherryaura had overheard Hurricanepaw’s question, and turned towards the group.  “Foxstar always ran around the clearing,” she suggested.  Hurricanepaw nodded and stood up.  She took off in a blur.  She was back where she was sitting before a second later.  

 

Shimmerpaw’s gray eyes widened slightly.  “That was so cool!”

 

“Let all cats gather below the Rock of Stars!” All of the cats turned towards the large rock.  Leafstar had called the clans together this time.  She sat up straight, her amber eyes blazing.  She shared news of Slothpaw and Flightpaw becoming apprentices.  

 

Strikestar talked about a fox that they had driven off of Clan territory.  He said nothing about Featherpaw.

 

Windstar talked about a new warrior, Clawdance.  He also reported the scent of rogues on his territory and warned all cats to watch out for them.  

 

Like the last Gathering, Snowstar went last.  She reported that all was well with StormClan, then turned her gaze to Strikestar.  “We also have a new apprentice.  Featherpaw has left LightningClan and joined StormClan.  In fact, she’s here tonight.”  The eyes turned towards the seemingly blind she cat.  

 

Hurricanepaw pressed up against her friend comfortingly.  

 

“Why did you steal our apprentice?!” A warrior yowled.  Snowstar remained calm.  

 

“She left on her own.  She had told us that LightningClan treated her differently than the other cats in the clan, and thought she would be more accepted here.  Because of a curse.”  Mutterings broke out among the cats.  Hurricanepaw looked over at her friend.  

 

“She asked me if she could tell the clans, and I said she could, so…” Featherpaw explained.  Hurricanepaw nodded.  

 

“She has a curse like the Curse of Storm.  Featherpaw, show them.”  Featherpaw nodded and lifted up her one black paw.  It disappeared from view.  Cats from CloudClan and TornadoClan gasped.  “I ask both Leafstar and Windstar to share with the rest of the clans if they have curses like LightningClan and StormClan have.  StormClan has shared their curse since the beginning of our clan, and we ask to know of your abilities as you know of ours.”  

 

Leafstar stepped forward.  “We do have a curse.  As you all know, CloudClan lives in the Twoleg place.  The cat with the curse is able to speak to other animals, except for Twolegs.  Our cursed cat is Rockfall. However, we only get a cat with the curse every three generations, unlike StormClan.”  Snowstar bowed her head in thanks to Leafstar.  

 

Wingstar sighed and stepped forward.  “We have a curse.  Like CloudClan, our curse is much less common than StormClan’s.  We get it every ten generations. The power they are given is mimicry.  Right now, there is no cured cat in our Clan.”  Snowstar bowed her head, again in thanks, to Windstar.  

 

“Thank you both.  I call this gathering to an end.”  Snowstar leapt off of the Rock of Stars and led her Clan back to camp.    



	17. New Warriors Replace the Old

Deathpaw, Smallpaw, and Sandpaw leapt into camp, a proud look on all of their faces.  Each of them were carrying prey.  Their mentors, Shadowscream, Ironmarsh, and Flameblaze followed them, an identical look of pride on their faces.

The three apprentices dropped their prey on the fresh kill pile as Hurricanepaw, Scratchpaw, and Featherpaw padded out of the Elder’s den.  Deathpaw bounded over to the three younger apprentices.  “We passed!” he purred.

Scratchpaw’s ear flicked.  “Passed what?” he asked.

Hurricanepaw nudged her brother.  “Their final assessment,” she meowed.  She looked back at Deathpaw.  “I’m happy for you,” she purred.

Featherpaw’s eyes gleamed.  “So am I!”  Shadowscream, Ironmarsh, and Flameblaze padded into Snowstar’s den.  Deathpaw started grooming his dark pelt, making it shine in the light.  Hurricanepaw licked his ear as she padded past him, purring.  Featherpaw followed her happily, but Scratchpaw stayed behind.  

A few moons had passed since the Clans had revealed their curses.  Everything was going smoothly within StormClan, except for the occasional border skirmish.  

“You’re gonna miss sharing a den with Deathpaw, aren’t you?” Featherpaw asked.  

“Sort of, I guess,” Hurricanepaw meowed.  “He does actually like me.”

“Hey, I like you, too!” The gray apprentice purred and licked her paw.  “What do you think their warrior names will be?”

“That’s for Snowstar to decide.”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of fun to think of warrior names!” Featherpaw meowed happily.  “For example, I think your warrior name is going to be Hurricaneclaw!”

“Then your’s will be Featherstorm.”  Featherpaw looked up in thought.  

“Featherstorm… I like it,” she said.  Snowstar padded out of her den.  

“Let all cats old enough to recognize the curse join under the stars for a Clan meeting!” she yowled.  Cats quickly gathered around Deathpaw, Smallpaw, and Sandpaw.  All of their pets shined in the fading sunlight.  

Snowstar looked at the apprentices mentors.  “Ironmarsh, is Smallpaw ready to become a warrior?” Ironmarsh nodded.  

“There is no doubt in my mind.”  The leader nodded, and turned her golden gaze to Flameblaze.

“Flameblaze, is Deathpaw ready to become a warrior?”

“Deathpaw has trained hard,” she purred, nodding.

Finally, Snowstar turned to Shadowscream.  “Shadowscream, is Sandpaw ready to become a warrior?”

“She is strong and collected: the two perfect traits for a warrior.”

Snowstar nodded and turned her gaze to the roof of the cavern.  “I, Snowstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices.  They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”  The white pelted cat looked down at the three apprentices.

“Smallpaw, Deathpaw, Sandpaw, do you uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” all three cats answered in sync.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.  Smallpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smallstorm.  StarClan honors your strength and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  Snowstar jumped down from the ledge and rested her muzzle on Smallstorm’s head.  The new warrior licked Snowstar’s shoulder in response.  

Snowstar turned to Deathpaw.  “Deathpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Deathfrost.  StarClan honors your courage and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  Snowstar rested her muzzle on Deathfrost’s head, and he licked her shoulder in return.  

“Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandcloud.  StarClan honors your kindness and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  Snowstar and Sandcloud repeated the actions that Deathfrost and Smallstorm had done.  

“Smallstorm! Deathfrost! Sandcloud! Smallstorm! Deathfrost! Sandcloud!” Hurricanepaw and Featherpaw yowled the new warrior’s names loudly.  

“Tonight, the new warriors will have a silent vigil over the camp all night.”  Hurricanepaw padded forward.  She passed Fallenblade and Ironmarsh sitting close to each other, their tails twined.  

 _We’ll have new kits soon,_  she thought.  She stopped in front of Deathfrost.  “I’m going to miss sharing a den with you,” Deathfrost purred.  

“I’ll be a warrior soon,” Hurricanepaw meowed, her ice blue eyes gleaming.  Deathfrost nodded.  

“Well, I’d better start my vigil,” he meowed.  Hurricanepaw nodded and padded into the apprentices den.  

**TIMESKIP**

Hurricanepaw woke to a yowl.  She immediately got up from her nest.  She heard snarling and growling.  She left the den with Featherpaw and Scratchpaw.  

She saw unfamiliar cats in the camp.  She recognized the scent of TornadoClan.  Her and Featherpaw looked at each other and nodded.  Featherpaw disappeared, and Hurricanepaw sped off.  

She tackled a gray tom with green eyes, who she recognized as Lightningclaw.  The tom looked up at her and knocked her off.  She sped at him again, sinking her claws into his back.  She was knocked off of him by a different cat.  And almost red she cat with white spots on her pelt and mismatched eyes.  Firegaze.

She was pinned down.  Hurricanepaw sank her teeth into her paw.  Firegaze yowled and got off of her.  Hurricanepaw sped at her and stood on her hind legs, then slammed down on top of FIregaze.  The she cat sped out of camp.  

Hurricanepaw sped for another cat.  She ducked under them and raked her claws along their belly the cat yowled and left the camp.  She heard another cat coming up behind her.  She balanced on her front paws and kicked the cat with her hindpaws.  The cat ran off towards another cat.  

A smaller cat jumped on top of her and sank their claws into her back.  She yowled as the cat made strikes across her back.  She turned over on her back, squishing the cat under her.  She stood up and grabbed the cats scruff, shaking them.  She dropped him and ran off.

A yowl rose up in the camp before she could reach another cat.  “TornadoClan! Retreat!” the unfamiliar cats stopped fighting, and raced out of camp.  

Hurricanepaw sat down, panting.  Featherpaw padded over to her.  “Why did they attack us?” the white she cat asked.  Hurricanepaw shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

She heard a familiar yowl of sorrow.  Scratchpaw.  Hurricanepaw looked towards the sound.  Cats blocked her view.  She padded forward.

Once she saw what had made Scratchpaw yowl, Hurricanepaw froze.   _No...no, not again.  He… he can’t be…_

A dark gray tom was lying on the ground, motionless.  His green eyes were dull.  Lightningstrike.  Hurricanepaw felt her paws shaking as she padded forward.  

Featherpaw sat next to her, a look of sympathy in her eyes.  Snowstar padded forward.  Sadness was in her eyes, but she had a job to do.  “We need a new deputy, and there is not much time to decide.”  She looked out through the cave entrance.  

“But for now, that can wait.”  She crouched down next to her former deputy.  A few other cats joined them.  Featherpaw left Hurricanepaw’s side as she put her muzzle into her father’s fur, ignoring the scent of death.  After a while, Snowstar leapt up onto the ledge.    
“I say these words before the body of Lightningstrike, so his spirit may hear and approve of my choice.  Flameblaze will be the new deputy of StormClan.”  Before the ginger tabby she cat could react, Snowstar leapt down and resumed her vigil.  
 


	18. Just a Regular Patrol

Hurricanepaw’s eyes glittered with a mix of exhaustion and grief as she watched Cherryaura and Graygrowl carry Lightningstrike’s body out of camp.  Scratchpaw sat next to her, the same mixture of emotions in his amber eyes.  Deathfrost padded up to the two siblings, his paws dragging across the stone floor of the cave with sleepiness.

Hurricanepaw looked up at the tom in front of her and her brother.  “I know that this won’t help you at all, but… I’m sorry,” he said.  The cursed cat didn’t respond.  Scratchpaw stood up and padded to the apprentice’s den before any other cat could talk to them.  Hurricanepaw quickly followed her brother.  

Featherpaw padded out of the den as Hurricanepaw was entering, brushing her white pelt against her gray one before bounding off to meet Screechfall in the center of camp.  Hurricanepaw curled up in her nest, and couldn’t help but notice that the cavern she was in felt empty without Deathfrost, Smallstorm, Sandcloud, and Featherpaw.  

**TIMESKIP**

Hurricanepaw woke up again at Sun High.  She stretched out her body, her tail flicking slightly.  She quickly groomed the moss out of her pelt before leaving the den.  Her eyes still glimmered with grief, but she hid it the best she could.  Deathfrost padded up to her as soon as he spotted her.  

“Good morning, Hurricanepaw!” he meowed, his tail flicking.  

The she-cat nodded in response.  “Good morning, Deathfrost."

“Flameblaze is about to organize the dusk patrol.  She’s still struggling a bit, so it should be fun.”  Hurricanepaw couldn’t suppress a purr at her friends strange desire to watch his Clanmates struggle a bit.  He wasn’t evil in any way, but he liked to see how cats reacted under pressure.

The tom lead the way to the group of warriors surrounding Flameblaze.  They squirmed their way into the crowd and sat down.  Featherpaw’s eyes lit up at the sight of Hurricanepaw.  

“Um…” Flameblaze began.  “Sandcloud, Scratchpaw-”

“Scratchpaw isn’t awake yet,” Fallenblade cut in from next to Ironmarsh.  

“Oh, sorry.  Ironmarsh will lead a patrol at the LightningClan border with Sandcloud, Featherpaw, and Screechfall.”  Deathfrost nodded, his tail curling around his paws.  “Shadowscream will lead a hunting patrol with...er, Smallstorm, Fallenblade, and Vixenblaze.”  The two patrol leaders started to gather their cats.  “Deathfrost will lead another hunting patrol-”

“Deathfrost just became a warrior.  You should wait for him to start leading patrols,” Vixenblaze interrupted, standing up to go with her patrol.  Flameblaze sighed before she nodded in agreement.

“Then, Embershadow will lead the patrol.  Flintleaf, Tidefrost, and Rainfire will go with him.  Finally, Fadedflower will lead a patrol on the TornadoClan border with Deathfrost, Hurricanepaw, and Gustthorn.”  Deathfrost looked down at Hurricanepaw happily.

“We’re on the same patrol!” he mewed, leading the way towards Fadedflower.  Hurricanepaw flicked her tail and followed the larger tom.  Gustthorn glared at Hurricanepaw, hatred in his green eyes.  Hurricanepaw gazed back calmly.  

“Gustthorn,” Fadedflower meowed.  “I’m not a fan of Hurricanepaw either, but we’re still in the same Clan,” the pale ginger she-cat didn’t bother to lower her voice.  She turned and led the way out of camp, the three cats following.  

“How do you stand them, Hurricanepaw?” Deathfrost whispered into her ear.  The gray she-cat shrugged.

“Used to it, I guess,” she mewed back.  

The cats emerged into the field of tall grass, taking a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.  Fadedflower quickly led the way up the short slope that surrounded the entrance to the camp.  Hurricanepaw followed before the two toms, and quickened her pace slightly to make up for her smaller size.  

In the distance, Hurricanepaw could already see TornadoClan’s territory.  She briefly wondered how they could live in such a dense place as she always did, but she shook the thought away.  The patrol quickened their pace.  Hurricanepaw guessed that Fadedflower wanted to get it over with and get away from her as soon as possible.  She would have spoken up about it, but she was only an apprentice.

Deathfrost caught up to her and padded alongside her.  “Fadedflower, don’t you think you should slow down?” he meowed.  “We should be through here, we just got attacked by TornadoClan.”

“I’m aware of that,” the pale ginger she-cat snapped.  “That’s why we should get to the border faster.”

“Yes, but Deathfrost and I are having a harder time keeping up than Hurricanepaw,” Gustthorn mewed.  Fadedflower looked back at the two toms.  She probably hadn’t noticed that she had been steadily increasing the pace and was almost at a run.  She slowed down, letting the two toms follow her more easily.  

They made it to the border after a few minutes.  They padded alongside it carefully, sniffing for any scents that had crossed the border.  The only ones they had found was from the battle with the Clan.  They renewed the scent markers before they started returning to camp.  Before they could, they saw a few cats pad out of the thinning undergrowth.  

Hurricanepaw recognized none of the cats, but all of them immediately turned hostile.  Their fur fluffed up and they unsheathed their claws.  The StormClan cats stayed calm, but anger gleamed in their eyes.  

“Hello, Duskstreak,” Fadedflower meowed calmly.

“Fadedflower,” the white she-cat in front growled.  “What are you doing so close to the border?”

“It’s a border patrol, if you haven’t noticed.  We just finished.”  

A gray tom glared at Hurricanepaw stepping forward.  “Hello, Cursed Cat,” he snarled.

“You shouldn’t act like your Clan doesn’t have a curse of your own,” she meowed, her ear flicking in annoyance.  

“We don’t have two cursed cats,” a russet colored tom countered.  He looked like a new apprentice.  

“The curse still belongs in LightningClan,” Deathfrost meowed.

“When Featherpaw dies, she will pass the curse down to a cat that will be part of LightningClan.  So yes, we have two cursed cats, but only one will continue on in StormClan.” Gustthorn seemed much to calm.  He was one of the cats in StormClan that hated Hurricanepaw and Featherpaw the most.  

“If you don’t mind, we will be going back to our camp.” Fadedflower flicked her tail in a silent command.  The three other StormClan cats followed her as she led the way back to camp.


	19. The Final Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry this took so long. School and shit, and having to act like I have a social life. It's hard work. Keep in mind that this is a timeskip of a few moons. As for the other two in the story, sorry about that. When I was writing this I had a sore throat and a head ache. Thanks to Pooka on Quotev for Scratchstrike’s name!

Hurricanepaw’s whiskers twitched in her sleep.  Her tail tip swished from side to side, before her peaceful ness was ruined by a paw prodding at her side.  Her icy blue eyes opened to be greeted with a black paw touching her nose.  

 

She flicked her ear and sat up, glaring at Featherpaw.  The other she-cat, however, didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Do you know what we have today?” she asked.  “Our final assessment!” Hurricanepaw nodded and glanced at his brother, who was already sitting up in his nest and grooming his fur.  She followed his actions, smoothing her fur down the best that she could and taking out some bits of moss.  

 

A few moons had passed since Smallstorm, Deathfrost, and Sandcloud had become warriors.  Fallenblade had moved to the nursery, with Vixenblaze taking over his training.  

 

All three apprentices left the den, padding forward to meet their mentors, who were sitting in the center of the cave.  Vixenblaze’s ears stood up tall as she turned to face her apprentice.  Screechfall and Snowstar both turned their faces towards their own apprentices.  Snowstar stood, the other three mentors following her lead.

 

The three younger cats stopped in front of Vixenblaze, Screechfall, and Snowstar.  Snowstar’s tail flicked before she started speaking.  “As all three of you know, if you pass your final assessment, than you will become a warrior.”  Hurricanepaw felt a flutter of nervousness.  She knew that no cats had failed yet, and she didn’t want to become the first.  “All three of us will follow you throughout the exam.  And no Curses are allowed to be used.”  Featherpaw and Hurricanepaw nodded.  

 

“Good luck,” Vixenblaze meowed, and Screechfall nodded in agreement.

 

“You have until sun high.  When you’re done, meet us at the training hollow.” Screechfall told them.  All three of the apprentices nodded and stood, racing out of the cave that made up their Clan’s camp.  All three of them split up, Hurricanepaw running through the fields.  She stopped reasonably close to the LightningClan border.  She opened her mouth, scenting for any prey.  She smelt a rabbit and a mouse.  She crouched close to the ground, padding across it silently.

 

She once she was as close as she could be to the rabbit, leaping forward and landing gracefully on the rabbit.  She delivered a quick bite to the back of its neck, killing it.  She lifted her head and sniffed the air again.  The scent of the mouse was much fainter than it was before.  It must’ve been scared off when she caught the rabbit.  But, she reminded herself, a rabbit was better than nothing.  She was on the right track to passing her final assessment.

 

She buried the rabbit and continued her hunt.

 

**X X X X**

 

By sunhigh, she had found another rabbit and two mice.  She dug up her prey and sped towards the training hollow.  Scratchpaw was there before her.  She sat next to him and put her prey at her paws, and looked at Scratchpaw’s catch.

 

He had caught a very fat rabbit and three mice.  Hurricanepaw nodded to herself in approval and curled her tail around her paws.  

 

“Do you think that Featherpaw will pass?” Scratchpaw asked.

 

Hurricanepaw sighed.  “I hope so.”  She looked back at her littermate.  “Anyway, I would be more worried about both of us passing,” she meowed.

 

“Based on our catch, I think that we’ll be fine.”  Hurricanepaw nodded.  The heather around them shuddered as Featherpaw burst through them.  Two mice and vole were in her jaws.

 

She dropped her prey by her paws and sat down next to Hurricanepaw.  They didn’t get to speak before Vixenblaze, Screechfall, and Snowstar followed Featherpaw’s footsteps.  Snowstar let out a purr and looked towards the other mentors.  Both of them nodded, and the white she-cat looked over at the apprentices.  “We’re happy to announce that all three of you passed.”  A purr rose up in all three of their throats.

 

**X X X X**

 

Hurricanepaw’s fur shone as she sat in between Featherpaw and Scratchpaw.  Cats in their Clan surrounded them in a ring, waiting for Snowstar.  The gray she-cat ignored the glares thrown her way.  This was the best day of her life.

 

Snowstar emerged from her den, looking down at the three apprentices.  She turned her golden eyes to Vixenblaze and Screechfall.

 

“Vixenblaze, Screechfall, are Scratchpaw and Featherpaw ready to become warriors?”

 

“Scratchpaw is strong and loyal,” Vixenblaze meowed.  “He’s more than ready.”

 

“Even though Featherpaw wasn’t born in StormClan, she’s willing to give anything for this Clan,” Screechfall meowed.  

 

“As is Hurricanepaw,” Snowstar meowed.  She turned her eyes to the sky.  

 

“I, Snowstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices.  They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”  She turned her golden eyes towards the apprentices once more.

 

“Featherpaw, Hurricanepaw, Scratchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

 

“I do,” all three apprentices replied without hesitation.

 

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.  Featherpaw-” Snowstar leapt off of the ledge and stood in front of the white apprentice.  “From this moment on, you shall be known as Featherdust.  StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  Snowstar rested her muzzle on her head, and Featherdust licked her shoulder.  

 

The white she-cat turned towards Hurricanepaw next.  “Hurricanepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hurricaneecho.  StarClan honors your courage and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  As soon as she felt her now former mentor’s muzzle on her head, Hurricaneecho licked her shoulder in return.

 

Finally, she turned to Scratchpaw.  “Scratchpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Scratchstrike.  StarClan honors your independence and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan.”  Once again, she rested her head on Scratchstrike’s head, and he licked his shoulder in return.

 

“Featherdust! Hurricaneecho! Scratchstrike! Featherdust! Hurricaneecho! Scratchstrike!”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I started writing this, like, two years ago. Don't judge my writing skills by the beginning chapters, I swear it gets better.


End file.
